gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Deep End/Gallery
Screencaps "Hot open" S1e15 blaring heat.png S1e15 strongo the strong.png S1e15 melting stan.png S1e15 its too hot to do anything.png S1e15 i wish that was me....png S1e15 light layers on a hot day.png S1e15 stan "quick! to the car!".png S1e15 Stans stuck.png S1e15 Trying to get unstuck.png S1e15 soos scared.png S1e15 Stans unstuck but...uh....png The mysterious loner S1e15 old man mcgucket is cooling off!.png S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.png S1e15 dipper disapproves of Soos' towel.png S1e15 pines family at pool.png S1e15 mermando.png S1e15 Soos sees something.png S1e15 mabel sees mermando.png S1e15 watch your step mabel.png S1E15 Mabel falls on to the balls.png She makes da rules, sucka! S1e15 Stan looking unhappy.png S1e15 sup guys.png S1e15 Where's the lifeguard.png S1e15 Wendy and her teenager ways.png S1e15 SUCKAH!.png S1e15 water balloon!.png S1e15 skaBOOSH!.png S1e15 it's good to be Wendy.png S1e15 wendy pose.png S1e15 best seat in the house.png S1e15 Pitt cola.png S1e15 dipper looks a biiiiiit worried.png S1e15 Pitt cola machine.png S1e15 poker face.png S1e15 What is I was assitant lifeguard.png S1e15 ASSISTANT lifeguard.png S1e15 rescue floatie.png S1e15 Mr. Poolcheck.png Bold lack of water wings s1e15 pool bird's eye.png s1e15 sippin lemonade.png S1e15 mabel you cutie.png S1e15 Mabel trying to talk to a guy.png S1e15 how not to be creepy.png S1e15 mabel pool.png s1e15 mermando charmed.png S1e15 haha! You're do funny!.png S1e15 Your hair is beautiful....png S1e15 Mind if I....png S1e15 Wanna go hit the snack bar....png S1e15 I must go....png S1e15 I'm upset...yet intigued....PNG Welcome to the deep end S1e15 A good lifeguard assistant.png S1e15 sunscreen sniffing.png S1e15 Dipper being tested.png S1e15_public_pool.png S1e15 CAN YOU HANDLE THIS!!!!!.png S1e15 nother cute wendy.png S1e15 knighted with a whistle.png S1e15 welcome to the deep end.png S1e15 hug.png S1e15 even tighter hug.png The perfect lawn chair s1e15 perfect shade and sunlight.png S1e15 the perfect chair.png S1e15 Mcgucket lotioning uggggh.png S1e15 perfect lawn chair.png S1e15 Stan about to lay down.png S1e15 huh gideon.png S1e15 property of stan.png S1e15 he knew stanford.png S1e15 gideon on chair.png S1e15 gideon in trouble.png Pool jail S1e15 Locked up.png S1e15 pool jail.png S1e15 Wendy at pool jail.png S1e15 It's up to Wendy.png S1e15 Dipper got the job.png s1e15 hard to say no to that.png S1e15 Sneaky about the rulebreaking.png s1e15 race you to no running sign.png s1e15 poolcheck is watching you.png S1e15 Lifeguard Dipper.png S1e15 Two hours for roughhousing.png S1e15 Don't wind up in solitary.png s1e15 the nights are hardest.png The terrible secret s1e15 mabel creeping.png S1e15 HEY THERE!!!!!.png S1e15 sorta wet but still good.png S1e15 flirting.png s1e15 cant tell anyone.png S1e15 I am.....png S1e15 ...a Merman.....png S1e15 mabel pointing at mermando.png s1e15 swimming with mighty dolphins.png S1e15 mermando captured.png S1e15 earl.png S1e15 escape up the falls.png S1e15 log on beach.png S1e15 Mermando on land.png S1e15 spitting a tooth.png S1e15 beginning to choke.png S1e15 continue licking.png S1e15 deer licking Mermando.png S1e15 deer look at drain pipe.png S1e15 exiting the pipe.png S1e15 crossing over the fence.png S1e15 Mermando resurfaces.png Pranks S1e15 baby soft cheeks.png S1e15 zap.png S1e15 backfired.png S1E15 Gideon chilling.png S1e15 Angry Stan.png S1e15 Soos' pool toy.png S1e15 laughing at soos.png S1e15 dipper shushing wendy.png S1e15 oh you two stop being adorable.png S1e15 our people have been imprisoned Soos.....png s1e15 pool closing.png S1e15 run!.png Mabel's date S1e15 The pool at night.png S1e15 mabel running.png S1e15 Breaking into the pool.png S1e15 showing people things.png S1e15 can you imagine not having legs.png s1e15 mermandos family.png S1e15 Mermando fail.png S1e15 poor Mermando.png s1e15 mermando against stars.png s1e15 kissing moment.png s1e15 what are you doing.png S1e15 mabel and mermando night.png S1e15 No.png Dipper on thin ice S1e15 divingboard.png S1e15 def boyfriends.png s1e15 scared boyfriends.png s1e15 best summer.png S1e15 Dipper Blushing.png s1e15 PINES HERE NOW.png s1e15 poolcheck mad.png s1e15 on thin ice dipper.png Stakeout and escape S1e15 Grunkle Stan sneaked in!.png S1e15 blowing the whistle.png S1e15 Incoming.png S1e15 golfcart.png S1e15 Breaking in.png S1e15 The original plan.png s1e15 fishstick plan.png S1e15 the new plan.png S1e15 use your arms.png S1e15 Dipper's coming.png S1e15 Quick, hide me!.png S1e15 Dipper catches Mabel.png S1e15 Why?.png S1e15 Soos sneaking in.png S1e15 Go home, Soos.png S1e15 I understand.....PNG S1e15 Mabel escapes!.png S1e15 Going after her.png S1e15_wet_willy_cheering_mabel_and_mermando.png S1e15_wet_willy_chips.png S1e15 We're gona get you home!.png S1e15 In the name of pool law!.png S1e15 dipper aiming water balloon.png S1e15 Water balloon dodge!.png S1e15 cart chase.png S1e15 toward the lake.png S1e15 Good plan, Stan!.png s1e15 with you everyday is a dream.png S1e15 Cart chase.png S1e15 hitting the cooler.png S1e15 You must hurry!.png S1e15 from above.png S1e15 Mabel foot on pedal.png First kisses S1e15 Swerving into water.PNG S1e15 Jumping out of the cart.png S1e15 pool mobile skidding.png S1e15 Of course Mabel needs a cooler.png S1e15 Long explanation short.png S1e15 Dipper - Mermando the merman.png S1e15 reverse CPR.png S1e15 dont open you eyes dipper......png S1e15 I hate this!.png S1e15 snap.png s1e15 BLACKMAIL.png S1e15 blackmail.png S1e15 what's wrong with Mabel's eyes.png S1e15 why didnt you just roll me in to the lake.png S1e15 Into the river.png S1e15 pool mobile.PNG s1e15 problem solved.png s1e15 sweater shot.png S1e15 mabel mermando kiss.png S1e15 mabel freaks out after her kiss.png S1e15 it was also kinda your first kiss.png s1e15 free willy ref.png All's well that ends well (except Stan and Soos) s1e15 Gravity Falls Pool.png s1e15 delicious whistle.png S1e15 free the duckies.png S1e15 You're free now! Free!.png S1e15 soos freeing poolducks.png S1e15 Inflatable Ducks Unite!.png .png S1e15 YOUU.png S1e15 Soos confused.png S1e15 tyler cameo.png S1e15 stolen corncornos.png S1e15 Going to go break rules somehwere else.png S1e15 missing mermando.png S1e15 mabel reading letters.png S1e15 Yay! Bottles!.png S1e15 Covered it in glue last night!.png S1e15 Stan Glued to the Chair.png It's the nights that are the hardest s1e15 free wet willy1.png s1e15 free wet willy2.png s1e15 free wet willy3.png s1e15 free wet willy4.png s1e15 free wet willy5.png s1e15 free wet willy6.png s1e15 end credits cryptogram.png Promotional video S1e15 at the pool Miscellaneous Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose1.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose2.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose3.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose4.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose5.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose6.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose7.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose8.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg sean jimenez fishing boat.png S1e15 Squirrel burning up.gif S1e15 emotionally unstable.gif Promotional art S1e15 the deep end joe pitt promo.gif Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries